1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a head mounted display (HMD), and more particularly, to an HMD for controlling display of an information image according to a state of an object, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) is wearable by a user like glasses. An HMD wearer may receive various information from the HMD. In particular, the HMD may provide selected information according to eyes of the HMD wearer or appropriately arrange various information.
However, a conventional HMD has a limitation in providing information based on only eyes of an HMD wearer. Accordingly, when the HMD wearer communicates with another person like a conversation, the HMD also provides information based on only eyes of the HMD wearer on the basis of the HMD wearer. In this case, when the HMD wearer provides information based on only eyes of the HMD wearer, which is not appropriate for a situation of communication with another person, problems arise in that various information cannot be effectively provide to the HMD wearer. In addition, problems arise in that the HMD provides information that is not desired by the HMD wearer in an inappropriate situation.
Accordingly, the HMD needs to detect a staring state of another person with respect to the HMD wearer and to provide appropriate information according to a current situation.